The undead Freshman Chronicles
by Alex XIII
Summary: What if it was your first day at high school and almost all your friends are at home sick? Or worse, what if you had to fight your way through your school and town while mutated creatures stalked you? rated T for blood and language
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My first day at Raccoon high school! But wait, why is half the school staying home sick?

Disclaimer: Don't own RE, just the characters (in the story)

Prologue

The bus came closer and closer to the stop, me and the five other kids there stood there anxious, today was our first day of school, everyone had stayed up all night making sure we had everything, (me especially)

There was a gust of wind that blew through my hair, I decided to grow my bangs out over the summer, I didn't look half bad, I could pull off an emo look if I wanted to. I wore a black MCR jacket and tight blue jeans with converse high tops, I had a jansport backpack that I had last year (with tape all over it)

The bus stopped, I followed the kids inside and showed my bus pass to the obese driver, I then sat down with Gerard. "Wow..." I started "Where is everyone?" Gerard and me looked back and saw a lot of empty seats, even emptier than ditch-day "Lacy called me." Gerard said "said she was feeling like crap and stayed home today, she didn't even sound like herself." "Well iv'e never seen a bus this empty, maybe its something going around." I replied "Hope I get it, I need more vacation." Gerard said, he plugged in his ipod and stared out the window.

The bus driver was listening to some heavy metal on the radio, basically dancing in his chair to it and stopped. There was someone standing in the middle of the road. The bus driver slowed down hoping he'd just get off the road, but he just stood there, with his head down. The driver honked the horn, he didn't move, he repeated honking it but the person just looked up showing slight curiosity, the kids on the bus started murmuring amongst themselves "What's going on? Why'd we stop?" "There's some guy on the road" "Crap, where ALREADY running late." The bus driver decided to stop honking the horn and got out the bus himself.

Excuse me sir, I've got to get these children to school, so…" The man looked up and revealed his pale face, "Are-Are you all right sir?-AA!" The man jumped on the bus driver and started biting his arm "Get the fuck off!" he yelled and punched his face," The man didn't seem affected… The kids on the bus erupted "He's biting him!" "Someone help him!" "Call Kristina! She's like not gonna believe it!" Me and some other kids got off the bus and held the guy back "AH! You fucktard, you bit me!" yelled Gerard and kicked him, the guy hissed and tried biting the kids again, luckily one of the girls on the bus called the cops on her cell phone, sirens were heard in the distance…

About a half hour later, the lunatic had been arrested and had to be taken by force, everyone was still talking about it, I looked up every now and then at the driver, he wasn't looking good…And neither was Gerard, he almost got sick like two times, he got bit on the hand but it didn't look to bad, at least that's what I thought, and finally we arrived at school, only twenty minutes late, too bad that incident wasn't enough to stop school. We all stepped off and trudged to our separate classes, i looked up at the dark clouds stretching over the mountains, "Today's gonna suck." I said to myself

I didn't know how right I was….

"Sarah Espinosa? ...Not here…" The teacher marked yet another student absent. "Rachel Fin?..." Once again no one said "Here." I looked around the class, once again there were very few students, and one ALREADY puked and got sent to the nurses office. I sat there watching the rain pouring outside, I was beginning to hope I WOULDN'T get sick, it looked serious. I drowned the teacher out with my ipod after she called my name.

After the bell rang there was a huge crowd by the basket ball courts, I ran over with Amy, a girl I met first period and saw a student thrashing as the school security tried to restrain him, he screamed and kicked and scratched, like the insane guy, he had a pale look on his face. Teachers and security backed the crowd away telling them "There is nothing to see here. Move on." I walked to lunch later with Amy and Desmond (a friend from last year) I tried looking for Gerard and texted him "…….C'mon Gerard, answer." I closed my flip phone and bit a piece of my cardboard pizza (what I call the school pizza) "This sucks." Said Amy "I can't get a hold of any of my friends." She closed her flip phone too. "Me neither" said Desmond "None of my sick friends are answering." "Holy shit, I think there's even less kids here than this morning." I said looking across campus "Didn't you hear?" asked Amy "there's a lot of people getting sick all over town with something everyone's getting tested after the next period for any viruses or something."

After 5th period I took a shortcut down the hall towards the gym with Amy "The locker rooms should beee…" said Amy holding her map "Here." She pointed down the empty hall "That can't be right, there's no one down here." I said "Maybe were late." She suggested "There was virtually no one on the way up here either!" I said "Oh look there." Said Amy "A teacher was walking slowly down the hall moaning softly, Amy and I stopped and came to her closely "Um, sorry, do you know where the students are suppose to head after fifth period?" I asked. The teacher stopped and turned slowly

Half her face was missing.

I froze and Amy screamed as the teacher ran towards us with outstretched arms, she sunk her nails into Amy and bit into her neck. "Motherfucker! Get off her!" I grabbed the teacher's neck and squeezed, she turned around and elbowed me in the face, she shrieked and and tried to tackle me me but I rolled away, I needed help, I pulled the nearby fire alarm.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING I grabbed Amy's hand and ran. I had to get out of this school. I had to call the cops. I had to- As I opened the front doors of the school my mouth dropped, before me stretched a sea of not only students and school staff but people from all over town just shuffling around, A woman with bite marks all over her sniffed the air and turned towards us, and everyone around her followed suit.

I promise to put a LOT more action in the next chapter including guns and knives and T-virus creatures…. But plz ppl, I can only keep writing if ppl COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT


	2. The STARS officer

Summary: An army of zombies surrounds the school… How are me and Amy getting out of this shit?

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, just the characters (in the story)

Ch.1 The corpse corps

I stood there next to Amy as we looked beyond a sea of walking rotted flesh. I looked to the right, there was a Honda with the door wide open and a body laying next to it, he was obviously killed and dragged out, I grabbed Amy's hand and we ran full speed towards the car, luckily the army was only capable of walking towards us. "Are the keys in?!" I asked as Amy slid in through the other door, "Um,… um,… yes!" she picked up bloodstained keys off the floor of the car and almost hurled, I traded places with her and started the car, I looked up through the smeared window and couldn't believe it.

Among the first row of Zombies, was Gerard, face bloody, with a half- eaten, dismembered arm in his right hand, "Go dammit! They're getting closer!" screamed Amy. The mob closed in on the car, but I was able to back it up before they climbed on the dashboard, unfortunately we rear ended a tree. "What are you doing?!" she yelled "I've never driven a car before!" I replied, trying to work the stick "Scoot!" Amy grabbed the wheel and shifted the stick; she pushed the gas pedal with full intensity and the car sped off avoiding groups of zombies, blasted through the parking lot, a lone zombie male jumped in front of the car only to be mowed over by it.

The Honda sped through the highways, there was even more chaos in the streets, people getting chased and eaten, it was hard not to look but I couldn't stop. Amy started breathing deeply "Amy?" I asked. She fainted, "SHIT!" I yelled and grabbed the wheel, and steered, unfortunately her foot stayed on the gas pedal, the left side of the car scraped against a brick wall and then a street light, causing the vehicle to spin out of control.

A police officer zombie slowly trudged down the street and at the sight of headlights looked over his shoulder and was unfortunately smacked out of the way by the car, it crashed at the side of an apartment building.

"UUNngh…" I groaned getting out of the car rubbing my bleeding fore head; I started walking for a minute but lost balance and fell off the curb, my vision was getting blurry…

Crawling toward the other side of the car, Amy was on the ground crumpled, "Don't be dead." I said to myself pulling myself up but failing and I saw it. Someone was approaching Amy, he walked like the rest, now he was going to eat her like the rest, I desperately tried getting up, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't allow it. "rAWrRr…." It hissed inching toward Amy. I looked for some way to help her and saw a gun, the cop zombie that had been run over had dropped its gun, I once again tried moving my body towards it, crawling for with outstretched arms, the zombie bent over to begin feasting on her, the tip of my middle finger touched the barrel, I put all my fingertips on the barrel and pulled it towards me, the zombie bit into her neck, I grabbed the gun with my right hand and pointed it at his head. A loud bang was heard afterwards, the zombie laid there with half his head blown off, mouth open, with blood spilling out.

"Bitch…" I said hoarsely and lowered my arm, I was tired, I tried staying awake, but everything soon went dark...

I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling, I sat myself up and realized I was in a shabby apartment, I got off the couch I was lying on looked out the window, I was pretty high up, about ten stories or so, I could see fires scattered across the city even the pouring rain couldn't put out. I heard steps behind me, I turned around panicked, it was a man, he was tall, and had a S.T.A.R.S uniform on, "Are you one of them?" I said backing up. "No." he replied, "I'm Sean Wilk" his short hair was dyed black with blonde roots, He held out a hand to help me up, I ignored it and got up myself, "Wait…" I said "Where's Amy?! The Girl, AAH!" my forehead still hurt, I rubbed it again, it had bandages on it. "You were just in a car crash kid, settle down, the girl's fine, he pointed toward a bedroom, Amy was in the bed. I ran in and checked on her, I saw vaccinations on the nightstand, "What did you do?" I asked "Once again, calm down. She was infected…" he began explaining, "She was about to be turned into a zombie, she had been bitten, twice, your lucky I came when I did." He picked and loaded a handgun "That vaccine is a cure, an antivirus for the T-virus." "T-virus?" I asked "The zombie virus." He replied. I relaxed a little, "You're with S.T.A.R.S?" I asked.

THUMP "what was that?" I asked, it sounded like it was coming from the ceiling, me and Sean ran into the living room, the door creaked open and something walked in…

"….." I could do nothing but once again stand speechless. The thing that walked in.. It was a humanoid with slimy skin; it walked on all fours and had a long tongue that stretched out from between its fangs. "Sean shot at it with the handgun but it quickly charged at him, Sean jumped out of the way, and the creature tumbled over the couch, Sean continued to shoot at it, but the bullets barely had effect, the creature wrapped its tongue around Sean's leg and pulled him towards it. I had to do something but… I realized, Sean had left weapons everywhere in this apartment, I grabbed a large knife by the TV set and swung at the tongue.

"SCREEEEEECH" It withdrew its tongue and covered its mouth, Sean reloaded and shot its face non-stop keeping the creature at bay "Get out of here! The fire exit!" he pointed out the door. I ran in to the bedroom and picked up the unconscious Amy, grabbed a 9mm gun and sprinted towards the door, we ran through the hall past dead zombies with bullet holes in them, Amy started waking up, "Good! You're awake! Can you walk?" I started putting her down, and waited to see if she could talk yet, she opened her mouth, but instead of words came out a low growl.

"…." I stood up and backed away, as she started getting up, she looked horrifying with her long brown hair covering her face all over, artificial blue eyes peeked through as she hissed threateningly, I pointed the gun at her forehead. Wasn't the anti-virus supposed to heal her? "Sean you fucking liar…"

Plz comment, for the first time ever I actually feel like continuing a story.

If I update it should be every week or so


	3. The sewers

Summary: Wow, my new friend is a zombie… shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE so DON'T SUE MEEEE!!!!

Ch. 2 to the sewers

Amy lied on the ground crumpled up, a pool of blood growing around her head staining the tan carpet. I sat there, just looking at her, She and I were the only survivors of that fucking school, now its just me. I stood up, thinking why I was so sad over losing someone I just met. "Kid." Sean said coming from the hall, apparently defeating the beast, "I should have told you, the anti-virus doesn't always have a one hundred percent chance of working." "Yes you should have!" I snapped, but then stopped "I guess there's no point now…"

I finally got to wondering what happened to my family, my mom, dad and sister, how many others had escaped, if help was coming, and just what the fuck was going on. "Let's go, the rest of the S.T.A.R.S agents are meeting up at town hall."

Not taking any chances, me and Sean took the fire exit to avoid any encounters in the halls "Was that your apartment?" I asked, "More like a base." He replied, "The S.T.A.R.S agents' missions were to rescue any civilians, I was assigned this part of town with nine other guys but…Anyway I got outnumbered, and I had no place to go but here, after you crashed your car outside I took you in and treated you." Before we left he stocked up on all his weapons and ammo, it was enough to kill hundreds of zombies, He gave me a handgun with extra clips of ammo, a knife, some first aid spray (one of Umbrella's most successful medical breakthroughs) and an anti-virus just in case. "Sean-"I said as we continued climbing down the ladder, "How DID all this happen?"

"Umbrella." Said Sean, inspecting the zombie crowds below, "We don't have all the information yet, but apparently a virus, the T-virus, had somehow broken out of the Umbrella laboratories." "What is the T-virus exactly?" I asked trying not to drop my gun as I climbed down. "It is a powerful mutagen; it revitalizes cells at an alarming rate and basically brings the dead to life, it can even spawn new life as you saw back there." "The long tongued thing?" I asked "Yes" he replied he stopped on the third floor of the ladder and saw zombies start to come out of hiding and swarm around them. "Cover your ears." Sean said as he pulled out the pin on his grenade and tossed it in the middle of the mob.

A streak of flame and smoke shot up, with zombies flying in different directions "GO!" Sean yelled as he quickly climbed down the rest of the ladder, both of landed on our feet and sprinted down the street looking for a useable transportation, the rain finally stopped but the clouds stayed and thunder boomed. Sean turned around a few times to spray bullets into the pursuing zombies with his machine gun, "Sean!" I yelled, Zombies were staring to come from no where in front of us as well, I pointed my gun at the dozens of zombies but realized it would be a waste. Sean reloaded once again and shot through another group coming right, Sean grabbed me by the collar and lifted up a sewer lid beneath, "Jump!" he yelled, I obeyed, and hopped into the foul smelling sewer, which was a little deeper than I thought.

BAM! "OW! Shit!" I said quickly getting up and hopping on one foot; Sean got on the ladder and closed the lid on his way down. He pulled out a device, which appeared to be a map, "The manhole that leads to town hall is east of here." He said turning on his flashlight "Follow me." I followed him down the dripping wet sewer, pointing my gun at anything that moved, it was dark and I wished I had a flashlight too, the smell of shit and piss made me rather take my chances with the zombies. We walked on and on for what seemed forever "Can't you call for back up or something?" I asked, "Nope." He replied "Too risky, we only have those officers stationed in their specific areas." "Oh." I said, "Plus I dropped my walkie-talkie when we were running." "What the fuck?! You-"

"Ooooogh…" shouted a voice sown the sewer, Sean and I cocked our guns pointing at the slow moving zombie, I pulled the trigger and the blasting sound of gunfire echoed through the sewer but I missed. Not because he dodged it, but something grabbed with a tentacle him and pulled him into the murky water. Sean instantly shot into the spot where the tentacle came from and the tentacles receded into the water. I almost passed out from shock AGAIN when I noticed…

"Sean." I said with a freaked out tone as a tentacle rose behind him, Sean quickly turned around, pulled out his knife and sliced the tentacle in half, the creature underwater screamed and shot out more tentacles from the water closely hitting Sean and impacting the wall behind him. I shot at the tentacles but it barely had effect, they started whipping around and neared me, I ran back as fast as I could trying not to slip on the wet cement floor. I ignored Sean's cries out of fear, and for that second I didn't care whether he was getting eaten or not but I turned around and saw what he was screaming about.

A Grotesque octopus head stuck out of the water with an open mouth, full of discolored, sharp teeth and yellow eyes, it appeared to be smiling at me. Nice.

I shot it in the right eye and it yelled flailing its tentacles, a few whacked me and I got sent flying back and almost rolled into the river of shit but I stopped, I had three large rips in my shirt with blood leaking out, I grabbed my first aid spray shaking with pain. Sean once again shot at the creature with his machine gun as blood mixed with sewer water sprayed all over me, I grabbed the spray but a small tentacle popped out of the water and wrapped around my arm. "Holy fuck! Help!" I tumbled into the sewer water and was slowly being dragged into the creature's mouth, I was totally submerged and couldn't breathe. "Shit!" yelled Sean, he picked the last grenade on his belt and chucked it behind the octopuses' head.

With another large "BOOM!" I got blasted back, the grenade didn't get me, luckily the octopus absorbed the explosion. I flapped around on the water gasping for air and pulled myself on the walkway. I wiped the wet hair out of my eyes and looked back at the smoking remains of the kraken. "I laid on my back tired, as Sean ran towards me, he pulled out a syringe with the anti-virus, and injected it into my arm. "You're ok right?" he said applying the spray, "What the fuck do you think?" I answered still breathing deeply. "I dropped my gun." I said looking at the raw sewage. Sean checked his map device, "Don't worry." He said "We're right above a police station."

Okay im thinking I need at least two more reviews to keep this story going so……review bitch.


End file.
